protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
História desde a Independência
Visite Port Watson! Os benefícios esperados da liberdade fracassaram em materializar-se. A emigração foi interrompida. Apenas um auxílio escasso e relutante dos governos do antigo Protetorado evitava que a população ficasse completamente à míngua. Em 1967, o sultão enviou o seu jovem filho e herdeiro, Pak Harjanto Abdul-Rahman IV, para a faculdade nos Estados Unidos, com a vaga esperança de que isso resultasse de alguma forma em uma infusão de ajuda norte-americana. O Príncipe Herdeiro obteve uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade de Berkeley, e se formou em economia. Na California, o Príncipe se sentiu atraído pelo "Movimento"— direitos civis, anti-guerra, liberdade de expressão, consciência ecológica, Haight-Ashbury Haight-Ashbury - Famosa esquina em San Francisco que tornou-se epicentro da cultura hippie desde 1966. , etc. — e logo se viu convencido pela filosofia anarquista libertária. Na faculdade, conheceu Travis B. O’Conner, descendente e herdeiro de uma família do ramo do petróleo de Oklahoma/Texas (não eram super-ricos, mas definitivamente milionários). Eles trancaram a matrícula por um ano e aproveitaram/apreciaram juntos um Wanderjahr Wanderjahr - Ano de viagens, em alemão. americano. O Príncipe nunca perdeu o senso de responsabilidade em relação à sua terra-natal: todo o seu pensamento e estudo visavam a salvação do seu povo, ou pelo menos o alívio. O’Conner ficou fascinado com as histórias de Sonsorol, e juntos os jovens amigos maquinavam e sonhavam. Eles raciocinavam da seguinte forma: quase todas as utopias clássicas — da República de Platão à Fazenda Brook Fundada nos Estados Unidos pelo casal transcendentalista George e Sophia Ripley, a Fazenda Brook é a comunidade experimental e utópica mais conhecida na história norte-americana. Batizado The Brook Farm Institute of Agriculture and Education, a comunidade existiu entre 1841 e 1847, em West Roxbury, Massachussets. — envolvem um alto grau de abstração. A implementação de idéias abstratas na sociedade requer um correspondente alto nível de controle autoritário. Como resultado, a maioria das utopias em prática se revelaram opressivas e paralisantes — "planejamento social" pareceria uma ofensa por definição contra o "espírito humano". O’Conner e o sultão desejavam uma utopia anarquista, sem autoridade — e mesmo assim eles perceberam que a utopia é impossível sem a abstração. A maior e mais opressiva de todas as abstrações modernas é a finança, o negócio bancário, a criação de riqueza a partir do nada, da pura imaginação. Ora, os piratas de antigamente viviam praticamente sem autoridade — até mesmo os seus capitães eram praticamente os primeiros dentro de um grupo de iguais — e eles criaram "utopias" sem lei ou enclaves financiados por riquezas roubadas. Os dois jovens amigos decidiram que, uma vez que Sonsorol não poderia nunca produzir nenhuma riqueza de verdade, eles deveriam seguir o procedimento dos piratas — reconhecidamente o caminho dos parasitas e bandidos, e não dos "verdadeiros revolucionários" — e roubar a energia que precisavam para financiar e fundar a sua utopia. O ladrão de banco rouba bancos "porque é ali que está o dinheiro"— mas o banqueiro rouba bancos e até os seus próprios depositantes com total impunidade legal. Os sonhadores da Califórnia decidiram entrar nos negócios bancários. Em 1979, o velho sultão morreu e o seu filho o sucedeu no trono de uma ilha esquecida e arruinada. De imediato, ele e O’Conner começaram a pôr seu plano em prática. Começaram com a criação de um banco mercantil chamado "A Associação de Poupança e Empréstimos Ilanun Moro" (ironicamente batizado com o nome do pirata fundador da dinastia). O novo sultão então deu andamento a uma série de projetos de lei através da legislação da ilha: ele possibilitou a criação de um enclave de porto livre, Port Watson (a origem do nome nunca foi explicada), que consistia em dez quilômetros quadrados de plantações de copra abandonadas. O Banco, utilizando-se das relações e do capital da família O’Conner, mudou-se para Port Watson e deu início às operações com proteção de regulamentação fiscal: subsidiárias fantasmas, registros livres de impostos, "intermediários" e "gráficos estranhos", especulação da moeda, atividade secreta intermediária para sociedades chinesas em terra, lavagem de fundos para certos "homens de negócio" chineses transoceânicos , contas numeradas, e assim por diante. Port Watson foi planejado para usufruir de uma liberdade quase total da lei; o banco praticando uma forma nova e invisível de pirataria. Uma vez que, para a sua eficácia, ela depende das comunicações via satélite, ela poderia talvez ser chamada de Pirataria Espacial! O Banco de Sonsorol possui poucos bens "reais", poucos que possam ser saqueados — sua riqueza existe em grande parte em memórias de computador. Suas maquinações discretas são toleradas por interesses bancários internacionais; afinal de contas, uma conta "cega" ou algo do tipo mostra-se útil, de tempos em tempos, até mesmo nos círculos financeiros mais respeitáveis. Quase da noite para o dia (1976-1980) Sonsorol se tornou moderadamente próspera. Todo cidadão de Sonsorol e morador de Port Watson, criança, mulher e homem, tornou-se um acionista eqüitativo no Banco; todos— inclusive o sultão e O’Conner — possuem exatamente uma ação dos lucros. Em 1980, cerca de mil pessoas em Port Watson e 2000 em Sonsorol, recebiam, cada uma, um dividendo anual de cerca de US$ 4.000. Em 1985, a população total chegou a 9000 e o dividendo um pouco mais de US$ 5000 — praticamente uma renda garantida. Além da criação de Port Watson e do Banco, muito poucas mudanças foram feitas na estrutura legal de Sonsorol, a qual continua sendo (ao menos no papel) uma república de estilo anglo-americano com legislação, exército, polícia, educação compulsória, impostos e assim por diante. Nenhum poder estrangeiro pode acusar a ilha de "anarquia"— e em todo caso, o Governo Trabalhista da Nova Zelândia assinou recentemente um tratado de defesa que oferece proteção e reconhecimento internacional para a república. Na superfície, tudo está normal. A Constituição foi reformada para separar a Igreja Reformada Holandesa do Estado e permitir a liberdade de credo (1976), e em 1979 o sultão abdicou de todas as funções executivas e se reduziu a uma figura cerimonial. Como ele colocou, "eu alcancei o estado do Rei-Sábio taoísta descrito no Chuand Tzu: Eu me sento em meu trono voltado para uma direção propícia — e não faço absolutamente nada!" Na prática, no entanto, as funções da República caíram quase totalmente em desuso. Nenhum exército ou polícia existe porque ninguém se alista neles. Em vez disso, uma Milícia do Povo voluntária trabalha em emergências (extremamente raras até hoje). Impostos não são coletados, leis morais não são executadas. A legislação não aprova mais nenhuma lei nova (embora se reuna de tempos em tempos para debater projetos e questões filosóficas). As escolas existem, mas a freqüência é voluntária. Ninguém precisa trabalhar, e muitos consideram a sua cota de ação suficiente para sustentar vidas de polinésio dolce far niente. Qualquer pessoa que tenha objeções quanto à "monarquia minarquista" da República pode se mudar para Port Watson, onde não existe absolutamente nenhuma lei. O "verdadeiro trabalho" de Sonsorol, negócios bancários, pode ser conduzido por um punhado de hackers de computadores e negociantes astutos (apelidados de "Sindonistas"). Contudo, o sultão e O’Conner queriam ver Port Watson se tornar uma comunidade libertária genuína, e estimularam a imigração oferecendo empréstimos sem juros e até mesmo subvenções integrais a pessoas prestativas e solidárias. Diversas organizações coletivistas importantes foram fundadas: o Centro de Energia (ver), uma cooperativa para energia alternativa, tecnologia apropriada e agricultura experimental; e as Academias (ver), voltadas para educação e pesquisa — escolas para crianças, e filosofia "natural" de todos os tipos para estudantes avançados. Pequenos empresários, a maioria chineses, também foram convidados a abrirem lojas. Enérgicos e econômicos, eles expandiram as suas ações em pequenos negócios e hoje dominam diversos aspectos da vida comercial de Port Watson. Centenas de libertários e anarquistas da Europa e das Américas afluíram para Sonsorol, cada um com algum experimento de vida, culto da Nova Era, comunidade utópica, artesanato, arte ou projeto de estimação. Alguns Sonsorolanos que haviam migrado para a Nova Zelândia nas décadas de 1940 e 1950 voltaram para reivindicar as suas Ações de Cidadãos. A ilha ficou viva — mais uma vez — graças à "pirataria"! Em Port Watson, todos os negócios e, de fato, todas as relações humanas são executados através de contratos. Não existem órgão de regulamentação para interferir em acordos feitos entre "parceiros em consenso", seja na cama ou em um negócio bancário. Os contratos podem ser testemunhados por uma empresa de arbitragem independente. Reclamações contra grupos ou indivíduos são julgados por um "Sínodo Aleatório" — um comitê de Acionistas ad hoc escolhido por computador. Este Sínodo não possui nenhum poder de coerção. Na teoria, um "réu" que recusasse as recomendações do Conselho ficaria livre e o queixoso não teria nenhum recurso senão o duelo ou a vingança. Na prática, porém, isso só ocorreu uma ou duas vezes. Pede-se aos novos colonizadores em Port Watson apenas para concordar em viver de acordo com este anti-sistema, para doarem um dia por mês para projetos comunitários (conhecidos como "trabalho de merda") e para absterem-se de comportamentos coercivos ou opressivos. Este acordo é chamado de "assinar os Artigos", de acordo com o velho costume entre os bucaneiros e corsários. De fato, a forma de "governo" de Port Watson poderia ser chamada de Pacto de Piratas — ou talvez comunismo laissez-faire — ou anarco-monarquia (uma vez que cada ser humano é considerado um "senhor livre" ou agente soberano). A terra só é "possuída" quando é ocupada e usada. Uma comunidade típica pode consistir de uma única construção, sem terreno, com três ou quatro membros (talvez até um "núcleo familiar"!); ou uma cooperativa do tamanho de uma fazenda com 12 a 25 membros e várias casas. A independência econômica torna a vida solitária praticável, mas um grupo pode juntar recursos, permitir-se uma moradia melhor e dividir luxos. Quase todas as pessoas pertencem a alguma forma de cooperativa, associação ou irmandade, desde um clube de jantar informal, até comunidades de utopias ideológicas rigorosas (a maioria nas montanhas ou fora da cidade). "Falanstérios" ou grupos de afinidade erótica são bastante comuns, assim como corporações de artesanato e cultos esotéricos (ver Atividades Culturais e Espirituais).